This is War
by Lisitair
Summary: AU Viridian. Gone. Pallet. Gone. The rest of the world? Fate unknown. The monsters have made their move after years of waiting, throwing the regions into turmoil. It's kill or be killed and Kanto is their first target. But they won't accept it. They'll fight. They'll all fight... They have to.
1. Prologue

Warning: AU where people and Pokemon do not coexist.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Prologue: The Unspoken Declaration**

* * *

April 7th XXXX, 10:23

It has been noted that recent activity within the forests have sky rocketed for unknown reasons, the monsters residing within them are growing restless and people are uneasy. We have lived beside one another for decades, ignoring each other's presence but is it starting to change now? And why is it happening?

April 7th XXXX, 14:47

The first sighting has been recorded as a couple spotted several lurking near the outskirts of town. Eye witness reports claim them to be a group of rather intimidating oversized wasps with nasty looking stingers and a large bear. Caution warnings have been transmitted to every human in the region. Maybe we should take this time to study those monsters further before something drastic happens…

April 9th XXXX, 13:00

They appear to be gathering. Towns and cities have posted watchmen during the nights with continuously rotating shifts, guards always spot tiny pinpricks in the distance belonging to the ever watching eyes of our new observers.

April 10th XXXX, 20:33

A mandatory council was called for all adults residing in Pallet Town in order to discuss how to deal with the new threat. The children are terrified and the nervous actions of their parents are no consolidation to their fears. They decided to station weapons upon rooftops. Hopefully, they won't be necessary but even my wife is starting to panic with the added stress of our son due to being born soon.

April 17th XXXX, 12:16

Minimized versions of ballistas have been constructed and set up. It is obvious that residents feel safer with protections, but still the monsters are growing in numbers. Is it possible that we did something to provoke them with realising it? The threat of these monsters still looms over us despite it.

April 20th XXXX, 4:52

My son has been born. Finally, there is something for the citizens of Pallet Town to rejoice about. Hopefully, young Samuel will grow up in a safe and happy environment but I fear that is too much to ask for. This is why I must continue my research as the town's Professor: for the future generation.

April 22nd XXXX, 7:21

There has been an attack. A young teenaged boy named Grey has been severely injured by a stray monster-bear and the watchman on duty shot it on sight. The bear retreated back into the forest with a roar and the local healer rushed to tend to the boy. The aggressive move has spread panic and disorder, even to the nearby Viridian City. What will become of us now?

April 22nd XXXX, 15:57

I have been called to see the boy as the monsters are apparently my area of expertise. His mother is in hysterics whilst Grey himself is still unconscious.

April 22nd XXXX, 19:49

I fear he will not last the night. His wounds are deep and the healer is running out of ideas to help him. He is bleeding profoundly. What was so special about that bear's attack that had caused such grievous injuries?

April 22nd XXXX, 22:18

The boy has died and the town is in mourning. Another council has been called and the people are angry and scared. They call for blood.

April 24th XXXX, 6:45

The residents woke up at the crack of dawn to build weapons to fight back. I was forced up to my lab to study more on the monsters. It is foolish. What else am I supposed to study? Unless we can capture one for examination, there is no more that I can do.

April 25th XXXX, 6:05

A young man came banging at my door. He apparently had captured a small purple rat and had it detained inside a sturdy cage. It is sure to further my research greatly but he woke up my son and I am none too happy about it.

April 26th XXXX, 15:23

It is fascinating to observe the small creature some more, I have named it Rattata as it is the only word that it ever utters. It appears to know of only one physical attacking move as it tries to escape its confines by ramming itself against the bars. Another repeated movement is the wagging of its curled tail. What affect was that supposed to have? Curious. Simply curious.

April 28th XXXX, 17:44

I have yet to determine the sort of food it enjoys but it appears to consume everything I feed it. I assume that it requires nutrition as it takes it all despite its obvious discontentment. Perhaps something from the nearby route? No. It is too dangerous to send anyone out there. I will think of something else.

May 2nd XXXX, 12:38

Something fascinating has occurred. After numerous failed escape attempts, the Rattata became enveloped in a great light before changing shape. Its speech patterns have changed and it has come up with several other methods to try the get out instead of simply charging at the bars. Are all of these monsters capable of getting stronger in such a way?

May 4th XXXX, 7:01

The creature has escaped during the night and the entire town is in a frenzy. So far, no casualties have been noticed. Maybe it just scuttled back to its home? In any case, it certainly isn't in my lab anymore if the gaping hole in the bottom left corner of my door is anything to prove it. From what I had seen so far of it, it shouldn't be so much of a threat as the giant bear but everyone is still on high alert. No one wants to end up like Grey.

May 5th XXXX, 16:27

A region wide conference is to be held in Saffron City. I'm expected to attend but I couldn't possibly leave Pallet Town, not with the constant danger that lurks outside the town walls. Maybe a video call would be suffice?

May 5th XXXX, 21:49

It turned out that almost everyone had opted for the video call. New arrangements have been made to deal with the monsters, the biggest change being the introduction of 'Division Leaders' and the 'Elite Four' as well as a head of the entire operation. I'm unsure of how effective this solution will be but at least now, humanity has a fighting chance if the situation ever calls for it.

May 7th XXXX, 10:23

It has been a month since we first noticed the general activity of the monsters growing. They have invaded the towns in their masses. There are high casualties. Flying monsters destroyed our weapons in an instant. We are defenceless. We are all temporarily evacuating underground but I must save my precious research first, I refuse to abandon everything I have worked for. My wife and son are already safe but no one realises what is truly going on. But I do. The attack was a declaration of how our peaceful times of living have come to an end.

_This is war._

* * *

Please review if you have the time, I'd love to hear what you think, criticisms and all. Note that this is only the Prologue and the rest of the story won't be set in a diary-like format. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 1: Leaf

Hey~ It's me again with the next part of This is War. I'm here to say a huge thank you to pikagurl23, XxCherriesandChocolatexX and Sleepy Doodles for reviewing and everyone else who viewed and followed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 1: Extreme Annihilation**

* * *

Leaf

A slender brunette huffed in dissatisfaction as she closed the leather-bound journal with a soft thud for the umpteenth time. It had belonged to her mentor's father, a great man whom she aspired to be like and drew inspiration from despite his passing many years before her birth. She had enjoyed learning about his research after furiously rereading his notes in rapt awe but the journal was different. It breathed life into the man whom she idolised but his adventures were cut short as several of the last pages had been charred beyond recognition, most likely due to the work of a fire-monster during a surprise raid or something of the sort. Even _she_ couldn't decipher a word of it.

It was hard to imagine a world that wasn't overrun by the fear of constant attack and death; humankind had been at war with a species stronger than itself for longer than her parents could remember. The monsters stole away their freedom and happiness. They were brutal creatures with no sense of restraint or mercy, slaughtering backpackers travelling from town to town or outright attacking small settlements in hordes. They infuriated her. It was why she was so immersed with helping Professor Oak with continuing his father's work.

Or maybe it wasn't.

Perhaps her dedication was an act of self-satisfaction and an urge to leave her mark in the history books much like her hero. Even so, it didn't matter. Not to the girl anyway. If it was for a more peaceful future or for her own selfish reasons, Leaf Green was determined to aid in the war effort in her own way. And she did, more so than the other two her age that lived in Pallet Town anyway.

For starters, Ash Ketchum was a bundle of naïve ideals and visions of coexisting with the monsters. It didn't take a genius to work out that the chances of that ever occurring were slim and none considering how they ravaged villages. The boy was nothing compared to his legend of a father who was brave and heroic, possessing all the qualities a good leader should have. Ash was a dreamer, unable to face the harsh truths of reality and accept that they were at war.

Gary Oak was a different case altogether. He was the great grandson of the man Leaf admired so much but despite this, he was more suited for the physical aspects of the battle rather than using his brains like his kin. He held a fierce desire to join the League and then to fight his way to the top, something that Leaf knew she could never appreciate. Gary had previously lacked opportunities but his 18th birthday had passed not too long ago, allowing him to join a Division and set off to fight. His arrogance would be sorely missed.

Several raps on the door broke her train of thought before it opened to reveal a wizened old man donning the same knee length lab coat that Leaf had on.

"Miss Green, you really shouldn't spend your time cooped up in here reading." He reprimanded her softly, eyes landing on the worn book in her hands. "Despite how fascinating my father's entries were, I believe it's time to get some work done."

Leaf nodded, hesitantly leaving the book at the desk before getting to her feet and followed the Professor out of the musty room. The man had recently acquired a new test subject, a small yellow rat-like monster that had been classified as electric. The League would often send new species to him, creatures they had taken captive through ambushes or strays from raids, and the Professor would proceed with his regular chain of experiments.

"It's what the League classifies as a 'Pikachu' this time." He remarked, handing her a clipboard with a new form attached to it. Leaf rested it in the crook of her elbow where it sat snugly before grasping at the pen that swung from it.

The first would be an attempt of communication.

The man crouched down to meet the monster in the glass cage at eyelevel, watching the enraged creature with a look of sadness and pity. Stray bolts of lightning reflected against the walls of its enclosure, the monster's red cheeks crackling furiously with electricity. The rat was the embodiment of rage, no doubt it had been held captive for weeks before his arrival at the Pallet Town labs.

Leaf watched as Professor Oak murmured quietly to it but it refused to calm down, much like the previous attempts that had been made on the others. The monsters lacked the sophisticated intellect that humans possessed, preferring to express themselves through combat and displays of immense power. The girl sighed deeply, scrawling the words 'no progress' in her cursive script on the day's notes.

No progress.

It was a lost cause but the Professor refused to give up and Leaf could only observe in frustration whilst the fruitless tests continued. Even so, the League put their faith in him, hoping that one day, they would be able to establish a language that both human and monster could converse. Leaf scoffed, the very same League that promoted killing them on sight and dedicated its entire purpose to ridding the threat towards them.

It was a wonder why Gary obsessed over them. He was actually due to leave Pallet the next day to join the 8th Division based in Viridian City not too far away. Given the opportunity, he would spend hours bragging and making boisterous comments about how many Dragon monsters he would slay in his journey to the top of the League. The dragons were known as the strongest. They were once only known as the fearsome antagonists of fairy tales read to children in their adolescence but their nightmares truly came alive when the first sightings of them were spotted. Other regions made notes of large monsters with almost reptilian like features that dominated the world, having unstoppable amounts of sheer power and few to no weaknesses.

However the youngest and most foolish Oak's dreams would be cut short. No one mentioned that few Dragon monsters could be found in the Kanto Region. That and Viridian mainly focused on dealing with Ground monsters such as the behemoth snake made of rocks or the hedgehog-like creature with sharp claws. Leaf gave a small shudder, taken over by a brief lapse of attention as Professor Oak continued to watch the Electric rat. Many a time had a resident been rushed to the lab with the medic in tow with deep gashes streaking down their sides. The Professor's lab was one of the only sterile buildings in Pallet so people had taken to treating those who had suffered from monster attacks there, much to Leaf's discontentment as they regularly interrupted the conduction of their experiments. She would grimace at the appearance of the next victim, beaten ragged like a worn out doll and staining the ground where they lay an ominous crimson.

Leaf could only begin to imagine the horrors out there in the woods. The brunette rarely frequented outside of the lab and only then was it to go home and see her parents; she had her own room in the lab so she saw no reason to leave too often. But she could still picture it: the wild gleam of the monster's eyes before they pounced on the next unfortunate traveller, their claws like knives, sharpened and cutting through flesh as if it wasn't there.

The very thought of them made her sick to her stomach. In the background, the room was alight with crackles of electricity but Leaf's mind had wandered once more, ignoring the rough growls and snarls emitting from the container. She was still trying to wrap her head around the idea that one of her childhood friends would be leaving soon. He had always expressed a great desire to join the League…

* * *

_A small spikey haired boy with brown hair gave a lopsided grin as he punched his fist triumphantly in the air. "I win again, Ashy-boy!" He laughed as a smaller dark haired child lay at his feet._

"_No way! I can still go on!" 'Ashy-boy' complained, wiping away the dirt stains on his cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm not losing to someone like you!"_

_The two clenched their hands into small fists as they started fighting once more._

"_I'm going to join the League when I'm older and I'll be the best!" The brunette declared as he was punched in the face. "I'll leave the boundaries of this town and bring back fame and glory when I return home as a 20 something year old war hero with only one arm and leg!"_

"_Wow Gary, so you've already decided what you're gonna do?" 'Ashy-boy' shot him a brief look of awe before flinching as he was hit in the stomach. _

"_Of course." Gary grinned before pausing in confusion. "But isn't that what you're going to do as well? Aren't you going to join the League and aim to be the Division Head like your Dad?" _

_The raven haired boy shook his head as the two stopped at their antics. "I don't know… I just want to stay home and-"_

"_Is it because you're a wuss?" Gary challenged, a smirk forming on his face. _

"_No!" He protested, waving his arms in the air as he panicked. "No. I'll go out but I don't wanna hurt anyone, that's all!"_

"_So you're a wuss?"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too."_

"_SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SOME PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO READ?"_

_The two stopped and looked to the side where a young girl was sat with a large book resting on her lap. She glared at them, a scowl on her face. Leaf looked as if she was about to murder someone, possibly with the thick and weighty tome in her hands. _

"_Honestly, you're both so childish." She said, rolling her eyes. "I don't see why anyone would even want to set foot from here, where it's safe. Ash, don't listen to this idiot. Why don't you just join the lab and use your intellect rather than go out where there's an insanely high risk of dying."_

_Ash gasped, eyes wide. "D-dying? Like… Going to sleep and never waking up?"_

_Leaf blinked in mild surprise before shaking her head and muttering something to herself where Gary caught the words 'sheltered' and 'naïve'. _

"_Woah woah woah! Hold up!" Gary frowned, holding a hand in the air. "Use his intellect? What do you mean?"_

_The girl tilted her head to the side, opening her mouth to ask what he was trying to say._

"_You can't use something that doesn't exist."_

_Oh._

"_Gary, that's mean!" Ash whined, raising his fists above his head to continuously whack his friend. "Wait-" He paused. "What does that mean?"_

_The other two sighed and looked away from him quickly. Leaf later admitted that maybe asking him the join her with Professor Oak might have been a small mistake on her behalf and vowed to never bring it up again._

* * *

The brunette smiled fondly at her memories, a look of nostalgia phasing though her features. Several more hours and she wouldn't see him for maybe a few years… Leaf froze before violently shoving the thought from her mind. It wasn't like she cared that much or anything.

"Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" The pants of a panicked and shocked youngster rang through the air, interrupting the last phase of experiment.

Leaf gave a small shriek as a light blush blossomed on her face, having not really given any attention to her surroundings and her mentor who had still been busily testing the rat, the loud noise startled her.

The boy was out of breath and sweating with his eyes wide with fear. He stumbled to the ground as the automatic sliding doors opened to allow him through, collapsing in a way as if he had just sprinted the entirety of a marathon. Beside him, his blue cap floated to the ground, damp with sweat.

"Ben." The man raised his brow in surprise before putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter?"

The small child known as Ben looked up and met the older professor's eyes. "It's Viridian City, sir." He looked as if he was about to pass out at any moment.

"It's gone… Viridian City has been destroyed."

* * *

**AN:** Be sure to remember to tell me what you think, constructive criticism is welcome. The main character of each chapter will be jumping around a lot later on and hopefully, it won't be too disastrous and confusing.

After this chapter, expect major delays... Exams are coming up and I've been badgered to revise for them so I apologise in advance if I don't update in a while. Sorry!


	3. Chapter 2: Ash

I'm still alive! I'm so sorry for the insanely late update, school has been an absolute pain with exams and and a never ending stream of controlled assessments. Thank you to XxCherriesandChocolatexX, Sleepy Doodles and Katz Monster for the reviews and to everyone else for being so patient.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own Pokemon

* * *

**Chapter 2: Resolve**

* * *

Ash

_In a wide expanse of bright white, there is nothing. Nothing exists and nothing will ever exist. But even so, the fabrics of time and space can be torn asunder by the transcendent power of an almighty god. In its own domain, it is finally free from the shackles that once bound it._

_Yet in some ways, it is not. In its last and successful attempt at escape, it had left a part of it behind. Its soul. Its very being. Without it, the world will begin to crumble. With it, the darkness that lies in wait will be free to roam the lands, boundless. _

"_Hey, you!"_

_A shape that shone more intense than any of the bleak colours that painted the blank world it was in rose from the air. Its voice was melodic and pleasant to hear._

"_Yes," A giggle. "I'm talking to you. Who else is there?"_

_There was no reply, as expected. The high pitched and rather feminine voice echoed as the shape spoke._

"_You may not know what or where I am…" The shape paused before continuing. "But we're a lot closer than you think, you know."_

_The shape seemed to twirl in the air, pulling a perfect summersault whilst hanging suspended, not touching the ground. The bell-like laughter drew on for several moments more._

"_Oh. We won't meet any time soon though." It added as a side thought. "When we do, you'll recognise me, right?" _

_A hint of sadness tinged its voice after the last statement, almost as if it already knew the answer._

"_But no worries!" The shape seemed to pull an expression that signified joy. "In the meantime, you enjoy yourself. Don't worry, you're story isn't going to end as soon as you think."_

_It twirled again, followed by a third bout of chuckling._

"_You have a long way to go until we see each other on the other side but when we do, I promise. I'll tell you everything… That is, if you can understand." The shape sighed. "I think the time is nearly up, just don't do anything that will get you killed, okay? Oh! And before I forget, Red told me to tell you that-"_

"Ash! Ash! Get up this instant!"

A raven haired boy sleepily cracked open an eye, momentarily blinded by the light. In his half-conscious state of mind, the urgency that dripped from his mother's voice remained unnoticed. Sleep clouded his judgement, being particularly annoyed at his slumber being interrupted. It felt as if he dreamt of something important… But what?

"Ash Ketchum!"

A series and loud footsteps grew increasingly closer when the door to his bedroom flung open with a bang, jolting the teen awake. He lay groggily, sprawled out on his mattress when the weight above him disappeared and he was plunged into the freezing cold as the air nipped at his exposed skin.

"Ash, get up this instance! It's urgent."

"Mum..?"

He watched the tall figure through squinted eyes before slowly turning his head to the alarm clock that lay at his bedside table. 11:23 am.

"What ungodly hour in the morning is this-" He began sleepily before the woman before him gave a shriek.

"Ash please, the entire town is in a panic." His mother explained, shaking the teen awake. "One of the Youngsters ran in just a few moments ago with news of the destruction of Viridian City. Professor Oak has called a meeting."

It took several moments for the information to finally sink in. Ash's eyes widened considerably as he finally realised the gravity of his mother's words.

"What do you mean, Viridian City is destroyed?" He sprang up, nearly hitting his head against his mother's as she had been leaning over his bed with the usual irritated stance she adopted whenever he woke up late.

Her eyes suddenly softened and she sighed whilst shaking her head. "I mean exactly what I said." She murmured sadly, pulling the teen into a hug. "It was a raid not too long ago. They say that the entire city was reduced to nothing in a matter of minutes."

They remained like that for several more moments. Ash had refused to pull away when he felt a light trickle of water dampening the back of his pyjama shirt. She was a kind and sensitive woman, grieving for every person that was lost in the fight, regardless of their name, age or gender, and he refused to let her be in pain whilst she did so.

"Those poor people…" Her voice was muffled and about to crack. "All gone."

"Was it…" Ash's breath caught in his throat as he mused for a moment if his question was really all that necessary. "It was the monsters, wasn't it?"

The answer was obvious but he hoped that maybe this one time, it wasn't them…

His mother nodded, choking out a quick 'yes' and his heart sank.

When he was a child, he had always dreamt of playing with the so called monsters but his mother his forbidden it, claiming that it was too dangerous. He had never understood back then, and he had expressed his anger freely. Ash had eventually grown up and learnt more about the world but he never truly lost the desire to make friends of them rather than enemies.

And in a few more moments, his mother composed herself again. It also turned out that she had been right.

By the time Ash had managed to get fully dressed in his usual outfit of a hoodie, navy undershirt, powder blue trousers, black gloves and the all-important red cap that lay on his head, the townspeople had already begun to gather outside of Oak's lab. The man himself could be seen from the lab window, scurrying around the vicinity with lose papers floating around and a frantic Leaf running to a fro.

"Can you believe it?" A familiar masculine voice spoke out from behind him, causing Ash to jump in surprise. "A few hours ago, everything was fine. Perfect, even but the monsters have ruined everything. Do you still want to go and play make-believe with them now, Ashy-boy?"

"Gary!" Ash gasped, clutching his chest as the brown haired teen materialised by his side. "When did you get here?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "A lot earlier than you did." He replied, pointedly observing his friend's bed head. "Did you only just get up now or..?"

"S-shut up." The raven haired teen said, wishing he had thought of a better comeback before opening his big mouth. He had sounded pathetic and he knew it. "I broke my alarm clock again-"

Gary shushed him. "Gramps is going to speak, be quiet."

The man had strode out of his lab with a grave expression on his face, a look that Ash had been seeing a lot lately. It wasn't an understatement to say that the new had shook the town to its very core, even the usual confident and arrogant Gary had a glazed look in his eyes.

"I'm sure all of you have heard by now of the news that Viridian City along with its entire population and Division Base has been completely destroyed." The Professor began, surveying the townspeople. "We've received a notice from our flight radar that the monsters that attacked have now left and retreated back west from where they came."

His words were met with a sighs of relief but he wasn't done just yet.

"However, we have no way of checking for any survivors from afar so in order to-"

"I'll go." A voice interrupted the man, drawing the attention onto himself. "I know what you're asking Gramps, I'll go to Viridian."

If the Professor was surprise by the notion of Gary volunteering, he didn't show it. His face remained unchanged as he gave him a brief nod. "Be careful and take a weapon. I know you're not trained yet but you are skilled enough as it is with a blade."

"Will do." Gary pulled a small smile.

"But Gary, you can't!" Ash protested, clamping a hand on his friend's arm. "It's dangerous. You'll have to go through the Route and-"

"Then what do you suppose we all do, Ash?" He challenged, narrowing his eyes at the teen. "Just sit around and wait until the League send help whilst there could be survivors buried under the rubble?"

"I…" Ash hesitated for a moment. "I'll go with you."

"What?" A shocked explosion of noise followed his statement as everyone quickly turned to face a stunned Leaf. "You can't possibly-"

"That's enough." Professor Oak murmured to her quietly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's decided then." He addressed the rest of Pallet. "Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum will leave for Viridian City to search for survivors. Meeting adjourned."

The crowd dispersed at his words, the townsfolk shooting the two worried glances as they passed to continue with their daily tasks. The job of going to Viridian was one no one had particularly wanted but two teens had just volunteered to go. Ash glanced behind him, a surge of guilt rushing through him.

There stood his mother, eyes wide with two hands clasped around her mouth. Her shoulders were trembling yet Ash shot her a toothy grin.

"I'll be okay." He called to her as Gary handed him a knife in a sheath which he attached to his belt. "Everything will be just fine."

Gary nodded at him, tugging at his jacket. "We're going now."

Ash waved at his mother. "I promise, we'll come back okay. It's all okay."

* * *

Nothing was okay. It was like a living nightmare.

Whilst the journey through the Route had been almost disappointingly uneventful, the city was still smoking when the two arrived. Ash felt Gary stiffen as he cast his gaze at the wreckage that was once Viridian City. Rubble and debris cluttered their path and no buildings were left standing, if he hadn't known any better, he would have immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had just arrived at a landfill site of sorts.

Although he had never visited the settlement before, Ash could picture it. He could imagine the faux peaceful atmosphere that flooded the city like it did with Pallet Town. He could imagine the families sitting together for a lunch that would never be finished. He could imagine the cries of a small child, blissfully unaware of the horrors that awaited it in the outside world. He could imagine it all, the people going about their daily lives and in a single moment: destruction.

"There's nothing left." Gary breathed, taking a step onto the uneven ground. "It's really gone. Viridian City is really gone."

He continued onwards, taking care to not slip as chunks of brick wobbled under his weight. The spiky haired brunet paused for a moment, a half covered metallic symbol catching the light.

"This is where the Division Base would have been." Gary murmured. "This is where I would have been a day from now."

Although he would never admit it, Ash could see that his best friend and rival was shaken. Despite his own ideals, he wasn't oblivious to the feelings of others.

The teen continued to talk to himself in a hushed whisper as he crouched down, gently tracing the League Emblem with his finger and lacing it with the dirt that soiled the surface. Beneath it, he unearthed a grimy sliver of metal. It was small, moulded into the shape of a green plant of sorts and both teens recognised it instantly. Unique badges were given to members or particular divisions and it went without saying that the token clutched in Gary's hand had belonged to the Eighth Division.

"One more day." He sighed, standing up again and wiping his hands against his trousers. "One day more and this could have been me too."

His back was turned to the raven haired teen but he noticed that he was trembling.

Gary Oak was shaking.

He clenched his fist around the badge and threw his head backwards.

"Dammit!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dammit!" His voice quietened as he sank back to his knees again. "Why did this have to happen?"

A shadow passed through his face when he fell silent once more.

"G-Gary..?" Ash hesitantly moved forwards, unsure of what to do for his friend. "Everyone in Pallet would understand if you don't want to join the League anymore-"

"No Ash." He interrupted. "If anything, I'm more desperate to join the League than ever… I swear." He muttered in an increasingly angry voice. "I swear I'll get to the top and bring an end to this damn war."

"And I'll do it too."

The brown haired teen's expression morphed into one of surprise for a brief moment.

"Really?" He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Will you really?"

Ash nodded, determination flaring in his eyes. "I'm going to join the League too." _So that I can change its workings from the inside in hopes of being able to coexist with these so called monsters._

Gary relaxed, holding out a hand for his friend to shake. "Then we can do this together. We'll join the League and crush them. For good."

* * *

**AN: **Constructive criticism is welcome but I'd love to hear what you think of this even so. To be completely honest, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter and if I ever have time for a rewrite, this has shot to the top of the list.

Next chapter, we'll be taking a small break from Kanto and jumping to the wonderful region of Kalos to see how things are looking over there~ I'm testing a different format for chapters with one character being the focal point of each one... Hopefully it's going to work out alright.


End file.
